To live or to Kill
by Chunchkin
Summary: This is a story similar to Alex Rider. He will appear later on, but for now, the main characters are Kyle and Sydney. Enjoy and please comment! Alternates between Kyle and Sydney's points of views.
1. Chapter 1

**To live or to kill**

High in the Alps, 15 year old Kyle Watkins was waiting. All he knew was that at 1:30pm he would hear a noise of warning, a noise of fear. He checked his watch. It was 1.29. Counting down until that moment, he flicked his short, brown hair out of his emerald eyes. 5 seconds…3 seconds…1 second… "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" A blood-curdling scream pierced the silence. Not having moved a muscle during the scream, his breath was let out slowly. He reached in his backpack for his compass, and pressed the 'Sudden Sound' button on it. As if by magic, the needle started spinning. It settled after a minute or so, pointing NNE. Getting down from his cliff edge, he slowly made his towards the scream…


	2. Chapter 2

In a cove high in the same mountains, Sydney Webber was being held hostage by no other than Doctor Meen, the evil maniac scientist. As she slowly opened her heavy eyes, she noticed the place as the setting of her dream the previous night. Her emerald green eyes slowly started to widen, and her mouth began to take the shape of a big O. This was because her previous dream had not been a pleasant one. It was filled with pain, fear and anxiousness. She had been locked in a large, glass test tube and a scientist of some sort had done something to her. She was a clever young girl and had a strange instinct when something was wrong. Her mind was flying now, and her forehead began to create small beads of sweat. As she looked around the room, her pupils dilated. There, bang in the middle, was the test tube. It looked even worse than it did in the dream, filled up with water to the very brim and with chains hanging loosely at the sides. Her flowing gold locks flew around her as she struggled to get away from the chair she was plastered to. Her normally rosy cheeks looked as if all the blood had been drained by a vampire. She struggled to remember what had happened the night before the snatch. But it was no use. Most of the time she didn't even remember what her homework was! Her thoughts strayed from the room and faded out to the school playground and her friends. She missed Hetty so much. After all, once you've being best friends with someone for 10 years how can you not miss them? She missed her friends' wacky sense of humor and her outgoing personality. She missed the way the sun was caught in her ocean-blue eyes. She missed the way her freckles bunched up when she laughed. She missed the way Hetty could make you relax even if you were hanging 5000 feet above the air. She needed Hetty to be there with her, to comfort her, to...to...

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!' Just before her chair collapsed she could just make out the suns in Hetty's eyes closing as she entered the room with a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle quickly climbed up and up the frosty wall to try and find Dr. Meen's laboratory. He was practically trying to run up the wall as the bitter winds bit at his cheeks. His laden backpack was weighing him down and all he could do about it was...well...nothing really. His hand struck ice and the place where it had caught on it was a red blur. It was a shame really because even though Kyle was the top student in L.A.S.T (Learning Academy for Spy Training) he had a terrible weakness. Blood. He slowly retracted his hand from the glacial ice and wiped it on his jeans. Ah well, he could deal with it later. Trying to avoid the ice which still had his blood on it, glistening like a red monument in the cold November sun, he climbed and climbed for 10 minutes non-stop. He finally reached his destination, a small cove in the Alps just at the top of a 900 metre high mountain. He slowly crept around the door and managed to squeeze through the bars. Thank god that he worked out regularly. Having the body of a developed athlete is good for a 15 year old. He gasped. In front of him was a wall so high, that not even an ant or a fly could get over. This was it. He had climbed 900m just to get outsmarted at the end. He growled. Then he quickly closed his mouth. He heard footsteps approaching. He quickly hid in the shadow of the wall. Then it all happened so quickly. A beep. A kick. A crash. Kyle Watkins, a 15 year old, had just knocked out the most evil man in the world. Dr. Meen. His name said it all. He had been trying to escape with a girl. A girl who Kyle knew from somewhere but didn't remember where. She had been chained to a chair half her size and she had been knocked out with a tranquilizer gun which was sticking out of her neck in a menacing fashion. He quickly untied the girl and checked her pulse. It was beating, thankfully. He grimaced. Dr. Meen was waking up. The 15 year old held his breath. He slowly, cautiously and quietly bent over and lifted up the unfortunate teenager. She looked about the same age as him, and he was stunned by her beauty. Her face looked so peaceful as she lay in his arms. He took off his backpack and searched for his parachute. This stunt would take complete relaxation and concentration. He breathed in. Out. In. Out. He was confident. Strapping the backpack to the girl's shoulders, and trying to put the parachute on himself, he wondered how long it would take him to get down. Some quick calculation and he worked it out. It would take him 10 minutes. But with the girl, it would take him half the time. 5 minutes. Phew! What would he do in the air for 5 whole minutes? He heard Dr. Meen stirring. He didn't have a choice. He would have to risk his life, for another. As he felt a hand, slowly but suddenly, start to grip his shoulders he tensed. And kicked. His leg hit something soft. Meen's stomach. He heard a ghastly crack as Dr. Meen met the wall. Kyle sighed, and jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney woke with a start. She seemed to be dropping, somewhere, somehow. The wind was blaring in her ears. She gasped, but then found it was a mistake. A BIG mistake. She coughed and spluttered, unable to breathe. Then she realized what was happening. She was flying through the air with her arms wrapped around some boy. EWW! Hetty would make fun of her so much… another thing came to her. Hetty was in the same room as her when she passed out. She absent-mindedly touched the dart that was wedged in her neck. Oh god. She felt sick, and was pretty sure that she was turning pale green. She heard a voice. A charmingly deep voice above her. She sharply twitched her eyes upwards and saw him. The boy that she was flying through the air with.

"Hi there! I don't believe we've met. I'm Sydney!" she said, virtually shrieking over the loud and vicious current of air.

"Hello. My name's Kyle, but can we spare the conversation until after we have landed?" he replied, his voice revealing a hint of annoyance at the interruption.

"Sorry(!)" Sydney rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

THUMP!

The bodies of the 15 year olds were strewn across the fresh grass. They both sighed and closed their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Kyle!" his weighty eyelids snapped open at the sound of that angelic voice.

"Morning," he yawned "Sorry, but what was your name again?"

"Sydney. But lets not get acquainted now…I just want to say one thing… WHY ON EARTH WAS I FLYING THROUGH THE AIR LAST NIGHT??!!" her voice was high pitched and her eyes unblinking.

"Well, I don't know how to break this to you, but I was kind of saving your life…"

"Saving my life? Did you grow up on planet Retard or something?" Sydney's tone was unmistakable.

"Well, last time I checked I came from planet Earth. You're probably confusing me…with you." Kyle snarled. But before Sydney had the chance to retort, they heard a deep, angry scream.

"Oh no!" Kyle checked his watch. 11:35 am! They would be late for the helicopter.

"Oh no? What do you mean 'oh no'?" Sydney whimpered.

"Just be quiet!"

"Ugh! I'm gonna get daddy to sue you! Just you wait and see!"

"Yeah ok(!)" His eyes searched the scene for his backpack; gnarled trees, deadened rhododendron bushes, daisies the colour of milk. He finally found it…on his shoulders…

"Come on, we have to go north!" His voice was even louder in the small enclosed space.

"Coming!!!" Sydney ran to catch up with him.


End file.
